Doméstico
by Little Alf
Summary: El departamento estaba hecho un desastre, había cajas de diferentes tamaños por todos lados y la mayoría de los muebles habían sido colocados en lugares tentativos mientras que se decidía el lugar indicado para su futuro acomodo. Este sería su nuevo hogar ahora./ Au época moderna, serie de escritos cortos.
1. Nuevo hogar

**DOMÉSTICO**

**Advertencia:** Historia no compatible con el canon oficial de Kimetsu no Yaiba, la presente historia se trata de un Au situado en la época moderna.

**Descargo de responsabilidad. **Kimetsu no Yaiba ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia fue hecha sin fines lucrativos pero si de distracción para las personas que la lean y para mí misma. Ignoro si hay una historia parecida en la extensa cantidad de relatos con la que cuenta Fanfiction o cualquier otra plataforma similar.

**Summary:**

_El departamento estaba hecho un desastre, había cajas de diferentes tamaños por todos lados y la mayoría de los muebles habían sido colocados en lugares tentativos mientras que se decidía el lugar indicado para su futuro acomodo._

_Este sería su nuevo hogar ahora._

* * *

El departamento estaba hecho un desastre, había cajas de diferentes tamaños por todos lados y la mayoría de los muebles habían sido colocados en lugares tentativos mientras que se decidía el lugar indicado para su futuro acomodo.

La mudanza no había sido del todo sencilla, lo que no se debía precisamente a la cantidad de cosas que ambos tenían sino a tener que subir varias de sus pertenencias por las escaleras en vez de usar el elevador pero finalmente lo habían logrado.

Esa noche pidieron pizza para cenar y comieron tranquilamente sentados en el sofá en la desordenada sala del lugar, discutiendo acerca de dónde acomodar las cosas y sobre si era necesario comprar alguna otra.

Este sería su nuevo hogar ahora.

Shinobu Kochou nunca pensó que tal propuesta fuese hecha por parte de su novio, es decir, salió de la nada y definitivamente la tomó desprevenida pero se encontró aceptando antes de que se diera cuenta. Por otro lado, Giyuu Tomioka tampoco visualizó perfectamente lo que había dicho, el ofrecimiento fue bastante espontaneo de su parte, incluso no pensó recibir una respuesta afirmativa cuando analizó debidamente lo que acababa de decir pero aquí se encuentran ambos, viviendo bajo el mismo techo a partir de hoy.

Ninguno estaba completamente seguro sobre lo que pasaría y cómo se desarrollaría su relación a partir de ahora pero tampoco es que estén muy preocupados por ello, lo que surja lo resolverán, siempre lo han hecho.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que pusiésemos esa estantería de este lado y que recorriéramos el sofá a este otro lado—decía Shinobu mientras señalaba los lugares con la mano.

—¿No deberíamos dejar el sofá aquí donde está y esa estantería allí? — Tomioka apuntaba a un lugar opuesto al de su novia.

—Pero ahí les dará el sol a mis libros…

Reiteramos, lo que surja lo resolverán, siempre lo han hecho.

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

Hola a todos, gracias por leer mi primer aporte a la comunidad de Kimetsu no Yaiba, estoy muy feliz de hacerlo ^o^.

Amo está pareja y se me hace muy lamentable los hechos ocurridos en el manga por lo que decidí poner manos a la obra para escribir algo sobre ellos.

Esto es un slice of life y autoindulgencia en su máximo esplendor xd, así que si alguien puede sanar su corazón con esto me sentiré satisfecha.

Como lo especifiqué al comienzo, este fic es un au situado en la época moderna y decidí no respetar la ausencia de los personajes que han muerto en el manga. Ahora bien, ¿cuál es el formato que seguiré para "Doméstico"?, básicamente una serie de historias cortas que pueden ser de 1 o varios capítulos autoconclusivos que no necesariamente lleven un orden especifico (de ser así lo especificaré en los respectivos capítulos) y que tendrán una trama basada en alguna palabra, por lo que si alguien gusta aportar alguna su sugerencia será completamente bienvenida ;).

Para este fic también decidí no usar los sufijos honoríficos japoneses como acostumbraba a hacer.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y agradeceré si les gusta esta historia y me regalan un favorito o un review, eso me motiva a seguir. Igualmente si alguien gusta aportarme una crítica constructiva la tomaré con gusto para mejora mi escritura.

**¡Hasta la próxima lectura!**

**Próximo capítulo: **Altura.


	2. Altura

**ALTURA**

**Advertencia:** Historia no compatible con el canon oficial de Kimetsu no Yaiba, la presente historia se trata de un Au situado en la época moderna.

**Descargo de responsabilidad. **Kimetsu no Yaiba ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia fue hecha sin fines lucrativos pero si de distracción para las personas que la lean y para mí misma. Ignoro si hay una historia parecida en la extensa cantidad de relatos con la que cuenta Fanfiction o cualquier otra plataforma similar.

**Summary:**

—_Es más seguro si bajas las cosas con esto_—_ decía mientras mostraba como debían de desplegarse para su uso_— _podrías lastimarte algún día si no tienes cuidado._

* * *

—Giyuu, ¿qué es esto?

Giyuu Tomioka no era un hombre mal intencionado, podía ser inexpresivo y un tanto frío por lo que en muchas ocasiones se pensaba que sus intenciones no eran genuinas pero la verdad es que él no actuaba de mala fe.

—Escalones.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

No lo entendía. Él había visto en numerosas ocasiones a su novia tener que trepar completamente la barra de la cocina para alcanzar algo de la alacena e incluso cuando él estaba en casa, Shinobu había ido en busca de su ayuda para que le pasase alguna cosa u objeto que estaba fuera de su alcance en el departamento, por lo que haber visto esos pequeños escalones plegables en su última ida al supermercado pensó que sería una buena idea comprarlos para que ella los usase.

—Es más seguro si bajas las cosas con esto —decía mientras mostraba como debían de desplegarse para su uso— podrías lastimarte algún día si no tienes cuidado.

Él de verdad pensaba que era una buena idea pero al parecer Shinobu no creía lo mismo.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde que su novio había traído _esa cosa_. La puso en un rincón en donde no estorbasen y no las había usado en ninguna ocasión.

Hoy era su turno de cocinar y nuevamente su eterno problema de estatura le estaba causando inconvenientes.

—¡Giyuu! — alzó la voz en busca de ayuda.

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Giyuu! — lo intentó nuevamente sin éxito.

_¿Qué está haciendo?_

Shinobu ya estaba subiendo una de sus piernas a la barra de la cocina cuando se detuvo, agachó la mirada suspirando y volteó a _ese_ rincón.

* * *

Tomioka había escuchado su nombre en ambas ocasiones, se apresuró a secarse lo mejor que pudo y se vistió rápidamente para ir a la cocina aún con el cabello goteando.

En cuanto entró a la cocina se quedó quieto observando la escena.

—¿Shinobu?

La aludida se tensó un poco pero intentó disimularlo con una de sus características sonrisas. Bajó los escasos escalones calmadamente con los condimentos que necesitaba, los plegó y nuevamente fue a ponerlos en el lugar designado por ella misma sin dirigirle la mirada.

—No quiero escucharte, Giyuu.

Sentió ganas de sonreír pero se controló para no hacerlo, tenía que confirmar algo antes.

—¿Ya no crees que fue mala idea?

Shinobu puso los ojos en blanco pero su sonrisa no era fingida. La leve risa que escapó de entre sus labios tampoco tenía algún tinte de molestia, pero no hubo respuesta.

_¿Eso era un si?_

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

Primer relato, WUUUUUU!

Muy feliz de iniciar con este mini proyecto personal, espero lo disfruten leyendo así como yo he estado disfrutando buscando ideas y redactándolas.

¿Qué tal les ha parecido?, ¿ha sido de su agrado?, los invitó a dejarme un review, muchas gracias por leer.

¡**Hasta la próxima lectura!**

**Próximo capítulo: **Cosméticos.


	3. Cosméticos

**Advertencia:** Historia no compatible con el canon oficial de Kimetsu no Yaiba, la presente historia se trata de un Au situado en la época moderna.

**Descargo de responsabilidad. **Kimetsu no Yaiba ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia fue hecha sin fines lucrativos pero si de distracción para las personas que la lean y para mí misma. Ignoro si hay una historia parecida en la extensa cantidad de relatos con la que cuenta| Fanfiction o cualquier otra plataforma similar.

**Summary:**

—Ya falta poquito, volveré a contar hasta tres y cuando diga "tres" voy a tirar esta última parte de aquí, ¿estás listo?

Había muchas cosas referentes a los rituales embellecedores que realizan las mujeres que Giyuu no llegará a entenderlos todos.

Ciertamente él recordaba haber visto a su hermana embarrándose cosas de colores en la cara para limpiarla o utilizar maquillaje para verse más bonita. La realidad es que nunca le preguntó exactamente qué usaba o para que servía cada uno de esos productos, no le despertó una genuina curiosidad y tampoco pensó en usar alguno de ellos.

Hoy en día las cosas son un poco diferentes. Por nada del mundo diría que es un gurú, mucho menos alguien experimentado en lo que se refiere ése tema pero por lo menos conoce el nombre de algunos pocos productos y para qué se usan gracias a su relación con Shinobu y al año que llevan viviendo juntos.

—_Esto es un rubor…¿no?_ —_decía mientras tomaba uno de los pequeños estuches redondos que había en la cama._

—_Ajá, ¿y para qué sirve?_ — Shinobu le preguntó _sin dejar de aplicarse un tipo de crema en la cara, base, o al menos así recuerda que se llama._

—_Para… ¿ponerte las mejillas rojas?_

_Shinobu rió levemente y aplaudió con un ligero tono burlón._

—_Había mejores formas de decirlo pero si, acertaste, muy bien._

Si le preguntasen, él diría que Shinobu ya es lo suficientemente bonita sin tener que ponerse todas esas cosas cuando se arregla, sin embargo, ella parece disfrutarlo así que de igual forma está bien.

Cuando hay paz y quietud en sus vidas y no estaban ocupados, ambos suelen hacer algo juntos, a pesar de estar a mitad de semana era día feriado por lo que hoy verían una película.

—Shinobu, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El kotatsu* que había en la sala había sido invadido por sobres de aluminio brillante de varios tamaños y colores.

—Mitsuri me ha dado muchas de estas mascarillas pero no he tenido tiempo para probar alguna. —decía mientras revisaba los empaques y leía la información disponible.

Él se acercó a la mesa para dejar el tazón de palomitas y también tomó algunos de aquellos sobres sin mucha importancia, varios estaban en otro idioma así que no podía leerlos, por lo que solo se limitó a ver los dibujos frutales que traían estampados. Supone que lo que sea que estas cosas tengan dentro debe de estar hecho a base de lo que las figuritas indican.

—¿No quieres hacerte una también? — decía su novia con una sonrisa de esas a las que le costaba mucho trabajo decir que no.

—¿No íbamos a ver una película? —él sentía como su cara se estiraba involuntariamente para hacer un puchero

—Podemos hacer ambas cosas—Shinobu se acercó y se abrazó a su cintura, táctica a la que recurría cuando la sonrisa especial estaba demorando en hacer efecto.

—Bueno…— Honestamente no estaba muy convencido.

—Shinobu, esta cosa arde— decía su novio mientras que ella le terminaba de untar la pasta negra en la parte faltante del rostro.

—¿Mucho o poco?

—No estoy seguro de cuánto es mucho o poco con esto.

—Quizá tu piel es un poco sensible a estas cosas, después de todo, nunca haz usado una, no estás acostumbrado— ella seguía concentrada en terminar su labor. Con toda la calma del mundo, le acomodó el flequillo con una gruesa diadema de tela esponjosa tal y como lo había hecho consigo misma antes, un gran moño púrpura situado justo en la coronilla de su cabeza —Iré a meter estás en el congelador para que se enfríen un poco y las usaremos después— se levantó del kotatsu, llevándose consigo unos cuantos sobres. — Pon la película, trata de no gesticular y no hables, en unos veinte minutos nos la quitaremos.

—¿Puedo comer? — él alzó un poco la voz para que ella pudiese escucharlo desde la cocina.

—Nop, tienes que esperar a que la mascarilla se haga como una tela~

Shinobu encontró adorable el ver a su novio hacer mala cara y poner el tazón con las palomitas más lejos de él, como queriendo alejar la tentación hasta que ella le permitiese comer.

Tomioka no pensó que doliera tanto quitarse esa cosa, sintió que le arrancaban la cara con cada tirón que su novia hacía para remover la mascarilla, al menos agradece que lo estuviese haciendo rápido. Tenía el rostro completamente colorado.

—¿Por qué hacen esto las mujeres? — el tocaba sus mejillas adoloridas, buscando sentir algún tipo de consuelo con el tacto de sus frías manos.

—Para sacar las impurezas de los poros, también remueves la suciedad de la cara y si fueses de piel grasa igual te serviría para poder remover el exceso. No es que tuvieras tu cara particularmente sucia pero tampoco estaba limpia, mira— Kochou señalaba las impurezas removidas en los pedazos que ya le había arrancado—Ya falta poquito, volveré a contar hasta tres y cuando diga "tres" voy a tirar esta última parte de aquí, ¿estás listo?

Ella lo estaba disfrutando, la conocía mejor de lo que él se conoce a sí mismo y sabía que a pesar de tener un semblante calmo adornando su rostro, internamente se burlaba de la situación.

—Uno…

Shinobu ya se había quitado la infernal mascarilla arranca piel de la cara. Él sabía que no había sido buen augurio cuando su novia tomaba inhalaciones profundas y cerraba los ojos antes de hacer un tirón, pero su inocencia e inexperiencia con los _cuidados de la piel_ hicieron que pensase que quizá ella solo se concentraba mucho cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas.

Error grande de su parte, no se lo permitiría nuevamente.

—Dos…

Se preparó mentalmente como Shinobu lo hacía, tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos.

—¡Tres!

No pudo evitar gruñir y fruncir el ceño ante el dolor pero estaba feliz por ya no tener esa cosa pegada a su cara. Siguió por un más rato con los ojos cerrados, en espera de que la sensación se desvaneciera

Primero escuchó a Shinobu caminar hacía algún lado, sus pasos se alejaron del kotatsu. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sus pisadas volvieron a escucharse caminando en su dirección y fue audible el ruido de un empaque abriéndose, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Su novia estaba abriendo otra de esas mascarillas.

—No— dijo con firmeza.

Shinobu rió de buena manera.

—Te prometo que esta no duele nada, es hidratante. Sentirás consuelo porque está fresca, en serio.

Él la miraba con cierto recelo pero decidió confiar en su palabra. Dejó que Kochou le pusiera la otra, la textura suave y fría se sentía bien contra la piel irritada. Descansó su cabeza en el sofá de detrás y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Shinobu tarareaba alegre mientras se ponía la suya. La sintió recargar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Estuvieron apoyados el uno en el otro durante unos pocos minutos hasta que el cómodo silencio fue roto por el sonido de una cámara de teléfono.

—Shinobu…— ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos.

—No la publicaré, es meramente para mi satisfacción, lo juró—nuevamente el ruido de la cámara fue audible— mañana antes de que te vayas al trabajo te pondré un poco de crema, por sí sigue estando tu cara irritada.

—Está bien, creo…

—¡Tu cara se siente tan suave, Tomioka! — su compañera de trabajo y mejor amiga de su novia, Kanroji Mitsuri, tocaba maravillada su cara, prácticamente chillando de alegría —¿qué te hiciste? ¡Se te ve muy linda!

—Shinobu lo hizo, dijo que tener una cara extra para probar los productos que le diste la iba a ayudar— habló tranquilamente con su característica expresión estoica, tratando de ignorar la mirada asesina de Iguro y las pequeñas risas de las demás féminas de la estación de policías que pasaban por ahí.

—¿En serio?, ¡necesito que me digas cuáles usaron! — Kanroji ya tenía abierto el blog de notas de su teléfono celular.

Él a penas iba a abrir la boca para decir que no tenía idea de exactamente qué cosas le habían puesto en la cara pero su efusiva compañera siguió hablando.

—¡Ah! ¿sería mejor que le preguntara a Shinobu,no? ¡Gracias de todos modos Tomioka! — cerró las notas e inmediatamente abrió el chat que tenía con Kochou y texteó rápidamente varios mensajes mientras se alejaba.

Justo cuando estaba por regresar a su escritorio, otro de sus compañeros, Tengen Uzui, le palmeó fuertemente la espalda, provocando que se hiciera un poco hacía adelante por el impacto, inmediatamente después sintió su brazo rodeándole los hombros.

—Vaya, que extravagante Tomioka— decía el fornido hombre mientras le picaba la mejilla— No creí que hicieras estas cosas ¡Oye, Sabito, ven a ver esto!

De verdad, Giyuu estaba luchando arduamente por ignorarlos.

Shinobu estaba aprovechando el raro momento de calma que había en el hospital. Se encontraba al lado de una de las máquinas expendedoras de bebidas cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar en uno de los bolsillos de su bata de médico.

Desde la pantalla bloqueada podía ver unos cuantos mensajes de Mitsuri que llegaban uno tras otro en cuestión de segundos, ya se imaginaba más o menos lo que podían contener. Cuando los leyó no pudo evitar reír, especialmente por el último mensaje, que era una foto de su novio con cara de hartazgo en medio de varios de sus compañeros.

Shinobu contestó lo más rápido que pudo los mensajes de su amiga antes de empezar a trabajar nuevamente. No podía esperar a llegar a casa y burlarse de Giyuu.

**Notas de la autora.**

¡Segunda historia maifriens, wuuuuuu!

¿Nunca les ha pasado que ustedes se echan en la cara cuanta cosa y aún así les salen imperfecciones pero tienen amistades o conocidos que, prácticamente, no se hacen nada más que lavarse con un jabón cualquiera en la mañana y tienen cara de dioses :C?, porque a mí me pasa xD, más seguido de lo que debería.

De verdad que me estoy divirtiendo bastante escribiendo sobre estos, merecen todo el amor del mundo.

¿Qué tal les ha parecido?, ¿les gustó?, les invitó a dejarme un review o que agreguen la historia a favoritos, seguiré trabajando para traerles algo lo más pronto posible.

¿Tienes alguna idea que quisieras que escribiera? ,siéntete libre de informármela C:

Sin nada más que agregar me despido de ustedes, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.

**¡Hasta la próxima lectura!**

**Próximo capitulo: **Enfermedad.


	4. Enfermedad

**ENFERMEDAD.**

**Advertencia:** Historia no compatible con el canon oficial de Kimetsu no Yaiba, la presente historia se trata de un Au situado en la época moderna.

**Descargo de responsabilidad. **Kimetsu no Yaiba ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia fue hecha sin fines lucrativos pero si de distracción para las personas que la lean y para mí misma. Ignoro si hay una historia parecida en la extensa cantidad de relatos con la que cuenta| Fanfiction o cualquier otra plataforma similar.

**Summary:**

—No tienes que llamar al hospital, no estoy tan mal. Iré y pediré que una compañera me revise si eso te tranquiliza — ella puso los ojos en blanco con frustración y trató de alejarse del lugar pero el pelinegro la tomó firmemente de la muñeca.

* * *

Shinobu sentía su cuerpo doler como si hubiese sido golpeada con un objeto contundente en múltiples ocasiones, la cabeza le palpitaba de tal forma que sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a explotar, su nariz estaba completamente tapada por lo que respiraba con dificultad, y tenía temperatura corporal elevada. Eran bastantes altas las probabilidades de que tuviese un fuerte resfriado.

Agradeciendo a cualquier divinidad que existiese por la fortuna de no estar siendo abrazada por él, reunió todas las fuerzas posibles para levantarse sin despertar a su novio, tomó su portafolio que estaba en el closet y se dirigió al baño en busca del botiquín con medicamentos que tenían allí. Antes de salir de la habitación, posó su vista en el reloj despertador que tenían ahí: casi las cuatro con veinte minutos de la mañana.

Logró llegar con dificultad al baño, recogió el botiquín de una de las repisas del lugar y se sentó sobre el retrete, por suerte para ella, dentro de su portafolio estaba su botella a medio terminar de agua que olvidó sacar cuando llegó a casa.

Revisó los cajitas y frascos de medicina en busca de alguna que pudiese ayudarla para aliviar los síntomas de resfriado común. Quería tomarse la medicina ya mismo pero es consciente de que por lo menos debía comer algo antes de hacerlo, lastimar su estómago era lo menos que deseaba en estos momentos.

Fue en búsqueda de algo que pudiese comer lo más rápido posible, pero al pasar por la sala sufrió un fuerte mareo que la hizo tambalearse y en un intento por no caer se aferró al sofá, moviéndolo en el acto con su peso y haciendo que emitiese un ruido rasposo en el suelo. Su portafolio también alcanzó a deslizarse por su hombro y golpeó secamente el suelo antes de que pudiese si quiera evitar que cayese.

_Mierda_

No había forma alguna de que Giyuu no se despertara con eso, ése hombre se despertaba incluso con sus propios ronquidos. Su sueño era en extremo ligero y casi siempre estaba alerta para saltar al mínimo ruido que hubiese.

Algunas veces daba más protección de la necesaria, como cuando llegaba a colarse algún animalito al departamento por las escaleras de incendios, gatos y aves sobretodo. No es que le molestara realmente, era uno de los beneficios que se incluían en el paquete por salir con un hombre que trabajaba como agente en la estación de policías.

Por ejemplo, el año pasado, cuando todavía vivía en casa con sus hermanas, un sujeto se había colado por la ventana del baño en la planta baja a altas horas de la madrugada. Para la desgracia del ladrón, esa noche su novio se había quedado dormir en casa con ellas.

_El ruido de un cristal rompiéndose seguido de varios golpes sordos la habían despertado. Palmeó la cama en búsqueda de su novio y, debido a su ausencia, rápidamente se puso una frazada encima antes de salir de la habitación, hacía bastante frío. Pensaba que quizá un Giyuu parcialmente dormido había bajado por agua y terminó tropezando con algo. _

—_¿Pasó algo Shinobu?_ —_ Kanae también había sido despertada por los ruidos, detrás de ella Kanao se asomaba por la puerta de su cuarto, ambas tallaban sus ojos con pereza. _

—_¡Maldito imbécil, suéltame!_

_Apenas iba responderle algo a sus hermanas cuando aquel grito estrangulado se escuchó, proveniente de la planta baja de la casa. El sueño con el que cargaban se disipo de inmediato y las tres corrieron escaleras abajo._

_Había un sujeto desconocido tirado en el suelo de su sala de estar que luchaba por liberarse del férreo agarre con el que su novio lo estaba sometiendo. Giyuu abrazaba su torso con las piernas y aprisionaba el cuello del hombre en uno de sus brazos con la fuerza necesaria para no provocar una muerte por asfixia._

_Las tres hermanas no necesitaron explicación ni instrucciones de su parte para movilizarse lo más rápido que pudieron. Kanao llamaba a la policía mientras Kanae había corrido por el par de esposas que su cuñado traía en su maletín de trabajo. Shinobu tuvo que ponerle un sedante para poder esposarlo y mantenerlo bajo control mientras llegaba la policía. _

Ahora recuerda con gracia que esa noche cuando lo subieron a la patrulla, aquél hombre las había mirado con odio, aunque este no era comparable con la forma en que observaba a Giyuu mientras que este hablaba con sus compañeros de la estación de policías para explicar lo sucedido.

—¡Soy yo! — Shinobu alzó la voz para que su novio no saliese en modo detective a investigar el paradero del sonido y con la esperanza de que se quedase en la habitación. No obstante, fracasó.

Se escuchó el leve chirrido de la puerta de la habitación y el somnoliento hombre salió de la recamará.

—¿Pasa algo? — decía mientras bostezaba.

Ella trató de actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible para no desatar sospechas.

—Solo fui al baño y me dio un poco de hambre, ¿no quieres algo? — sonrío muy forzadamente, esperando que Giyuu declinara su oferta y regresase a dormir.

Su novio la escaneo de los pies a la cabeza varias veces bajo aquella mirada estoica suya. Finalmente, tras un par de minutos que a ella se le hicieron eternos, él se acercó y recogió su portafolio que todavía se encontraba en el suelo.

—¿Por qué llevas esto?

—Voy a revisar unas cosas mientras como algo— de verdad estaba intentando que su fachada no se desmoronara en el momento pero su respuesta hizo que él se cruzara de brazos y alzara una ceja con sospecha. Sentía la mirada pesada taladrando su ser.

Su cuerpo se tensó levemente, lo necesario para que él lo notara estando tan cerca el uno del otro. Ambos se estaban mirando, ella sonreía forzadamente y su novio se encontraba expectante.

Ante la falta de movimiento de su parte, Giyuu estiró un poco su mano para tocar su frente y ya no pudo fingir más. Dejó escapar el aire que inconscientemente estaba reteniendo.

—Voy a prepararte la bañera con agua fresca, ve a recostarte e iré por ti cuando esté lista, primero hay que bajar tu fiebre. Llamaré al hospital para informar que estás enferma.

—No tienes que llamar al hospital, no estoy tan mal. Iré y pediré que una compañera me revise si eso te tranquiliza — ella puso los ojos en blanco con frustración y trató de alejarse del lugar pero el pelinegro la tomó firmemente de la muñeca.

—Shinobu…

—¿Qué? — estaba empezando a molestarse y la vena palpitante en su frente era indicio de ello a pesar de la sonrisa en su cara. Aún se sentía fatal y no estaba de humor para lidiar con la sobreprotección del hombre.

—No deberías ir—sugirió y soltó su brazo.

Ella solo bufó y se dirigió a donde iba desde un principio.

* * *

Shinobu no sabe lo qué paso, supone que debió desmayarse por la lata fiebre. Despertó acostada en la habitación, Giyuu estaba a su lado cambiándole las compresas con agua fría en un intento por controlar su fiebre.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — él sumergió la siguiente toalla en el recipiente con agua que había sobre la cajonera. Se secó las manos y tomó el termómetro digital. Ella se dejó maniobrar por él para que se lo pusiese.

—He estado mejor— decía mientras veía el reloj despertador al lado de la camal, el cual marcaba las seis de la mañana, faltaba una hora para que iniciase su turno en el hospital.

—Ya he avisado de tu condición en el hospital, no te preocupes por eso— él habló como su hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

Se escucharon los pequeños pitidos del termómetro. Tomioka retiró el termómetro.

—Tienes treinta y ocho, sigue siendo alto pero está mejor que hace una hora— dejó el aparato sobre la cajonera de al lado— vamos al baño, dejé la bañera preparada desde hace rato en caso de que tu fiebre no bajara, ¿puedes levantarte?, o quizá prefieras comer algo, ¿debería poner a calentar un poco de sopa que quedó de ayer?

—Tranquilo doctor Tomioka, puede levantarme sola al baño, gracias por su preocupación— ella le sonrió burlonamente a pesar de que aún se sentía débil por la fiebre pero no por eso iba a dejar de molestarlo si tenía la oportunidad. Era raro cuando él conectaba muchas oraciones al hablar.

Giyuu puso los ojos en blanco por la pequeña broma pero no dijo nada.

Después de un rato, Shinobu se encontraba nuevamente reposando en la cama mientras buscaba algo para ver en su laptop. Se vistió con su ropa interior y con una camisa azul oscuro de franela con manga larga y botones a la que ella gustaba llamar "el pijama de abuelo" de su novio. Había comido lo necesario para poder consumir medicina sin problemas y su fiebre había reducido lo suficiente como para ya no aturdirla.

—No tienes que quedarte a cuidarme, puedes ir a trabajar, ¿lo sabes? — No obstante, a pesar de estar diciendo eso, ella estaba acurrucada entre sus piernas, dejando descansar su espalda sobre el torso de su novio —Si te apresuras, aún puedes llegar, tu turno empieza hasta las nueve— ella volteo a ver el despertador que marcaba las ocho de la mañana.

—Pedí permiso para faltar, el jefe Ubuyashiki lo entendió— dijo tranquilo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y dejaba descansar ligeramente su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

—¿Me dejarás ir al trabajo mañana? — Shinobu preguntó fingiendo molestia.

—Solo si estás bien.

—Me tratas como una niña, te pareces Kanae ahora.

—Sé que no eres ninguna niña y que puedes cuidar mucho mejor de ti misma de lo que lo haría yo respecto de mi persona pero eso no hará que deje de preocuparme por ti si estás mal.

Que bueno que su novio no podía ver su cara desde la posición en la que estaban. A veces podía decir cosas muy lindas en los momentos correctos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

¡Nuevo capítulo, maifriens!

Quería subir esto un poco antes pero tuve varios contratiempos que no me permitieron terminar de escribir hasta apenas, lo siento por eso.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que han decidido agregar a "Doméstico" a sus historias favoritas y que la sumaron a su lista de historia seguidas, significa mucho para mí, en serio. También a todos aquellos lectores silenciosos que disfrutan de leerme, sé que están ahí ;), e igualmente les agradezco por su tiempo.

Informo que quizá me ausente por la primera mitad del mes de marzo, debo prepararme para algunos exámenes y al mismo tiempo tratar de escribir para una GiyuuShino Week organizada en fb. Si alguien está interesado en participar puede enviarme un MP y con gusto les pasaré la información C:

En respuesta a danielapmatute:

Claro, por supuesto que quiero plasmar situaciones no solo dentro de casa sino también en otros lugares e ir introduciendo a otros personajes, ya he estado escribiendo unas cuantas ideas en borrador para ello, espero pronto darle una forma sólida a alguna de esas anotaciones. Lo que si no había tenido mucho en cuenta era lo de las conversaciones pero me parece buena idea, gracias por ello :D.

Lo de despertarse con sus propios ronquidos es real maifriens xd, le pasa a mi mejor amigo. Decidí incluir eso porque se me hacía divertido que le pasase algo así a Giyuu, además de que me imagino que sería algo que Shinobu encontraría muy divertido si fuese real.

Sin nada más que agregar me despido de ustedes.

**¡Hasta la próxima lectura!**

**Próximo capítulo: **-AÚN SIN DEFINIR-


End file.
